


Hotline

by KatxXxNaoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Phone Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatxXxNaoe/pseuds/KatxXxNaoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi getting chatty on the phone.</p><p>(Modern AU where they are both teachers working at the same school.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dependency

"Erwin Smith speaking."  
  
"..."  
  
"Levi ?"  
  
"Of course it's me idiot it's 2am."  
  
"I was waiting for your call all day. Feeling lonely perhaps ? "  
  
"As if. Its only been a day."  
  
"Why did you call in the middle of the night then ? "  
  
"You...didn't change the sheets, it was your turn."  
  
"And ? "  
  
"And nothing."  
  
"Levi, please be serious, are you making an overseas call at 2am to complain about the sheets ? "  
  
"So what ? "  
  
"Are you perhaps sleeping on my side of the bed again ? "  
  
"What is that supposed to mean ? "  
  
"That you are not being honest with me."  
  
"Im gonna hang up."  
  
"And I'll call you back."  
  
"I won't pick it up."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"And why is that ? "  
  
"Because you miss me as much as I miss you."  
  
"Or so you say."  
  
"Or so it is. I can't sleep without you, can you ? "  
  
"Of couse I can."  
  
"Why are you awake then ? "  
  
"You are on that stupid trip for no reason to begin with! What are you some big international CEO ? You are a history teacher for fucks' sake."  
  
"Im aiming to become the future principal Levi I can't be missing these kind of things."  
  
"Yeah yeah..."  
  
"I am going to hold you so tight when I get back."  
  
"Not again..."  
  
"Levi."  
  
"Stop it you are doing it again."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No. Tell me you miss me."  
  
"Is that an order ? "  
  
"No, it's just a simple request."  
  
"Denied. You didn't change the fucking sheets on purpose."  
  
"Should I get on a plane and come over there right now then ? I wouldn't just change the sheets though."  
  
"Ah...you are on your dirty old man mode again..."  
  
"The bed here is nice too. The sheets smell like lime you'd love it. And then you'd let me hold you down on them because fresh sheets get you so horny."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Oh come on I know all about it. About how you like me to take you from behind so you can grab on them and smell your favourite cleaning product."  
  
"Im really gonna hang up now asshole."  
  
"Don't. I need you on this bed so bad. It feels so empty without you."  
  
"Oh shut up Erwin we both know that what you mean is that you need me on your dick not on your godamn bed."  
  
"Crude as always."  
  
"Yeah sure Im crude for saying the word dick whereas you the true gendleman only expresses himself with roundabout bullshit, fuck you Erwin seriously."  
  
"Fine then. You want me to tell you in detail what Im actually talking about ? "  
  
"Sure why don't you go ahead and tell me about-"  
  
"I miss your smell. I miss your back and your small hands,everything. And when I come back Im gonna strip you and kiss you all over."  
  
"...And then ? "  
  
"And then after I have kiseed evey inch of your naked body Im going to sprawl you on the dining table and since I know you hate it you are going to complain but I won't stop."  
  
"What's with you and that damn table, its there for people to eat not fuck..."  
  
"I don't care. I've told you before, I want everything in that house to remind you of my hands on your skin. You are in our bedroom now aren't you ? Do you remember how much you called out my name last time I had you bend over that drawer ? I plowed you so good that day Levi, you were begging me to take you."  
  
"When have I ever fucking begged you fucker..."  
  
"Your breathing is heavy what's wrong ? Didn't you want me to cut the crap and be honest about my thoughts and feelings ? "  
  
"I hate you so much you possesive bastard, your smell is lingering all over the place how am I supposed to function without your stupid mag around ? "  
  
"Possibly the most romantic words you've ever said to me."  
  
"Fuck romance, whats the point of me being here if you're not."  
  
"Levi ?"  
  
"Don't, _Levi_ me, I hate this fucking stupid dependency thing, I hear your voice through the fucking phone for a minute and Im done."  
  
"This isn't fair Levi."  
  
"Fair my ass, Im gonna go stay at Farlans' tommorow."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I'll do whatever the fuck I want don't start with me."  
  
"Listen to me very carefully Levi. This is an order."  
  
"You can't order me through the phone."  
  
"Maybe I can't. But you can't leave either. "  
  
"..."  
  
"Say something."  
  
"...Im so fucking mad at you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"...I know."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"Laughing at me ? Really ? "  
  
"Well...Im just entertaining a very likely scenario of your current situation and Im barely holding myself back not to tease you."  
  
"My my how kind of you..."  
  
"You are lying on my side of the bed...with your face buried in my pillow so you can smell me. You could've changed the sheets yourself, Levi. You didn't."  
  
"..."  
  
"And you're strocking yourself, in a very slow, lazy pace because you still don't want me to know what you're doing. But I do know."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Are you imagining Im there right now or just thinking about all the things Im gonna do to you when I get back ? "  
  
"Dammit, no."  
  
"Would you like it better if I was also touching myself, _Levi_ ? "  
  
"...Don't say my name like that."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Good. Now tell me. Would you like to suck me ? "  
  
"Mnf...Bastard...Yes."  
  
"I don't want you to just lick me though. I want you to take it whole. Nice and slow."  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Stroke yourself faster. And suck your fingers, I want to hear you."  
  
"Ah...mf...*slurp*"  
  
"Yes like that...I love the sounds you make. And I love your thin lips on my skin so very much, Levi."  
  
"Mmmh *slurp* don't *slurp*"  
  
"Im close Levi. I want to grab your soft black hair and go harder. I want to watch your face filled with lust and distress as I ram my cock again and again in your pretty mouth."  
  
"Ah...shit I can't *slurp* "  
  
"Levi mmmh."  
  
"Arrgh."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"That felt great, thank you Levi."  
  
"What the fuck are you thanking me for you shithead..."  
  
"I'll be back in four days so...please be patient for me alright ? I love you."  
  
"Fine fine! I gotta clean up now so go to sleep and let me be already!"  
  
"Haha okay but...did you...make a mess ? "  
  
"Go to hell!."  
  
  
 *tutututut*  


 


	2. Neglected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi leaves for a camp trip with the school. This time it's Erwin turn to wait at home.

"Yes ? "  
  
"Is this my beautiful dark angel talking ? "  
  
"Erwin what the actual fuck ? Stop watching those crappy teenage movies, I told you a hundred times they mess with your head!"  
  
"Haha oh come seeing younglings fall in love is always so much fun."  
  
"Have you aged 20 years more since I left ? Is your cock still functional at least ? "  
  
"I take it you are not with the children then. Oh worry not, I am more than able to provide you with your favourite treat whenever you are in need of it."  
  
"Of course Im not with the children, it's 1am and Im talking to you on the phone. Hah, treat you say, get a grip oldman. Im coming back tommorow you know, did you manage to turn the apartment to shit ? "  
  
"Actually I thought you'd be happy to know that I cleaned it all up for you. Even done the dishes. Well actually Im finishing up with that as we speak."  
  
"What ? No way. "  
  
"You don't believe me ? That hurts my heart Levi, you know Im more than capable of completing simple house chores."  
  
"Sure you are..."  
  
"Ah, also I went to the supermarket earlier today. I bought you that green soap you like."  
  
"Green tea ? "  
  
"Yes that one. Also a new broom because I accidently broke the old one yesterday. I sincerely apologise."  
  
"You broke my favourite broom doing what ?"  
  
"Well I told you, cleaning the house. It seems I handled it a bit more roughly than I should have. It was a beautiful broom Levi, Im really sorry."  
  
"Roughly you say...how...the images are so..."  
  
"Images ? Oh~ Did I perhaps, absentmindedly, turn you on Levi ? "  
  
"Bullshit, Im just worried about my stuff. Did you break anything else ? You better not break any of my shiny new crockery."  
  
"Worry not, Im treating them very gently. Im wearing the gloves and everything."  
  
"The...the gloves ? An apron too ? "  
  
"But of course."  
  
"Dear God..."  
  
"I was forced to do everything with nothing but this apron on you know. Such an unbearably hot day. It really is a shameful display on my part.  
Would you like to see ? "  
  
"Tch, you called me just to abuse my poor imagination you bastard ? "  
  
"Oh absolutely not. Why just imagine it when I can simply show you the real deal ? I just send you some photos did you receive them ? "  
  
"No...dear lord...You ironed my shirts ? Fuck, Erwin."  
  
"Mike taught me how to take these selfie things after you left. I thought I'd put my freshly acquired knowledge to use as soon as possible. You like ? "  
  
"You old pervert what if I still was with the brats ? "  
  
"My love you'd never answer the phone if you were. Are you enjoying what you are seeing then ? I must say the one next to the sink is my personal favourite."  
  
"It's...come on Erwin I had to hide behind some fucking tree just to talk to you what are you doing to me..."  
  
"Nothing actually, question is, what are you doing to yourself ? Tell me what you are thinking."  
  
"Hn...Is this punishment for something ? "  
  
"Punishment ? Are you having a bad time right now ? "  
  
"You handsome fucker Im standing behind a tree in the middle of the night with my dick hanging in open air and a camp full of teenagers right behind me. I hate that plum ass of yours more than anything right now. "  
  
"Oh~ How nice Levi, if only I could be there with you. Ah, but then again you didn't want me to come along, how unfortunate."  
  
"Hah, so this is punishment, you are bitching because I said I wouldn't go if you came ! You know full  fucking well things like what is happening right now are the reason I didn't want you with me at a school trip! "  
  
"My my Levi, I'd never do anything that'd go against the principals of our beloved highschool nor would I ever endanger the purity of our young students."  
  
"How do you explain what is happening right now then ? "  
  
"Well I merely felt...neglected~"  
  
"Erwin, babe...didn't I fuck you good before I left ? "  
  
"Nonsense. It's never enough. I didn't get to touch you at all. I want you riding me the soonest possible."  
  
"On the floor ? "  
  
"Carpet. I took it to the cleaners. It's so soft Levi...I want to have you on all fours on it so you can feel what a good job I've done."  
  
"Did they...does it smell like lemon ? "  
  
"I made sure they did that. Are you proud of me Levi ? "  
  
"Ngh...very. Did you finish the dishes ? "  
  
"Yes. Now Im cutting the cake I made for you. In small, very small pieces. Exactly how like to take it. With your tea."  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"Mhm~ I even put extra strawberries on it."  
  
"Ah Erwin~"  
  
"What is it my love ? What more can I do for you ? "  
  
"Tommorow...Im gonna fuck you so good."  
  
"Really ? "  
  
"Hell yeah babe, you've been so so good."  
  
"Call me more then."  
  
"Erwin ah fuck Erwin Im so close, how do you do this to me ngh."  
  
"I just love you Levi. I. love. you."  
  
"Ugh hah...hah...Damn it all..."  
  
"Did it feel good ? "  
  
"..."  
  
"Well~ ? "  
  
"We are so fucking messed up..."  
  
"Tell me you love me and hurry home, Levi."  
  
"I fucking do but you scare the shit out of me sometimes!"  
  
"Haha, Im sorry Im this way. Give me a goodnight kiss."  
  
" *mwah* God so fucking embarassing...Goodnight! "  
  
"Sweet dreams~"  
  
  
 *tutututut*  
  
  



	3. To The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first phone call.

"Yes ? "  
  
"Um...hey. "  
  
"Hello, who is this ? "  
  
"It's...! Is this Bolotie Special ? "  
  
"Excuse me ? "  
  
"Come on, is this Bolotie Special or did I dial the wrong fucking number ? "  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"No no wait ! I apologise, this...is Bolotie Special, yes. "  
  
"Are you retarded ? Damn, here I am looking for a good fuck and once again-"  
  
"Wait wait, did you just say a _good fuck_ ? "  
  
"Is this some kind of joke ? Get a grip, are you that sex line on the ad or not ? "

"The sex line...on the ad...haha. Oh I get it now, yes, I apologise, it's just that our connection is kinda bad today and I can't hear what you are saying very clearly. We are fixing that as we speak. "  
  
"Fine. So..."  
  
"First of all, dear costumer, may I ask you some questions before we begin ? "  
  
"Yeah 'kay. Just make it quick, Im getting bored."  
  
"Ah yes we'll be getting started quickly after this. So, if I may ask, how did you get this number ? "  
  
"It was given to me personally by...a friend. "  
  
"Is that so. Your occupation ? "  
  
"Im...a teacher."  
  
"Oh, how interesting."  
  
"Interesting ?  Do you have a teacher kink or something ? "  
  
"Haha, maybe I do. Anyway, do you feel comfortable sharing your name with me, _sensei_   ? "  
  
"No."  
  
"But how should I call you then ? "  
  
"Whatever is fine. "  
  
"Hmm~ I think I'll just stick to sensei then, if you don't mind of course."  
  
" _Sure. "_  
  
"You can call me Mr.S "  
  
" _Mister ?_   Really ? "  
  
"You'd prefer something else ? "  
  
"To be honest Im kinda afraid you'd go for something even for ridiculous if I gave you the opportunity."  
  
"I can be however much ridiculous you'd like me to be _sensei_."  
  
"Look, isn't it pretty fucking obvious that it's my first time doing something like this ? Do us both a favor and take charge already."  
  
"Oh please forgive me for not realising sooner. You see Im also fairly new to this job."  
  
"A newbie ? Look, I don't have all the time in world. If you can't satisfy me could you pass me along to someone who can ? "  
  
"You don't like my voice sensei ? "  
  
"I like it just fine you fucker but you are taking too long! "  
  
"Fine let's get started then. Are you naked right now ? "  
  
"...bottom half yes."  
  
"Good boy. Are you already touching yourself then ? "  
  
"Is that a problem ? "  
  
"Yes. You have to do exactly as I tell you. "  
  
"Hah, what is this ? Did I get myself a fucking control freak ? "  
  
"Maybe. Is _that_ a problem ? "  
  
"...not really."  
  
"Good. Do you like having your chest played with sensei ? "  
  
"Im not sure..."  
  
"Try it for me. Stop touching yourself down there and give your left nipple a good rubbing."  
  
"Nh, I don't like it, it's fucking weird."  
  
"How cute. Denying you like it while giving me a little moan. Pinch it hard."  
  
"Nhh sadistic fucker."  
  
"Good sensei, really good. I'd pinch and toy with them both if I was there. And suck them really hard so you'd moan for me like you did before."  
  
"What good is it to suck on a mans' flat chest you pervert ? "  
  
"Would you prefer me to suck on a different body part ? "  
  
"...maybe."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Isn't it pretty fucking obvious ? "  
  
"No it isn't. If it were left on me I'd like to suck on your lips until they got all red and swelled up. "  
  
"Not there..."  
  
"No ? Your neck then...I'd make my way from your lips to the hollow of your neck and leave red marks all over. Beautiful red marks to remind you of my kisses the next morning."  
  
"Nn- not there... _There_."  
  
"Oh~ Your thighs, of course. I bet you have really beautiful, soft thighs sensei. I'd lift your legs on my shoulders and bite them all over till you begged me to stop."  
  
"F-fuck you for toying with me."  
  
"Ah, are you displeased ? But I know you are stroking yourself feverishly while listening to me. I can hear you~"  
  
"...bullshit."  
  
"You know I think I finally figured it out. You'd like me to suck you down there right ? Your secret place~"  
  
"Wha-... what secret place ? "  
  
"You know very well sensei~ That place between your legs, right underneath the part you've been touching till now."  
  
"Ah, a- as if I'd let you do something so fucking dirty."  
  
"Dirty ? Why ? It's simply another part of your beautiful body Im sure it's lovely. And _very_ needy. Give it some attention for me."  
  
"Nnh, I hate this."  
  
" _Liar_ ~ Give it some time sensei. Open yourself up slowly. I'd love to help you do that, with _my tongue_."  
  
"No fucking way, mnh, no way..."  
  
"Add another finger sensei, you deserve it."  
  
"Mmm, is it...unh~ "  
  
"Is what babe ? "  
  
"Is...is your fucking cock big ? "  
  
"...Yes it is."  
  
"Fuck...are you hard ? "  
  
"Yes. Very. Do you want it ? "  
  
"I...mnn~"  
  
"I asked you a question sensei. Do you want it ? "  
  
"Fuck yes...I want it so fucking much it fucking hurts you crazy bastard is that, unf, a fucking problem ? "  
  
"Yes it is. You are not ready yet, add another finger. I wish I could hold you right here and now sensei. I wish I could _show you_ how much I like you."  
  
"Im so close, im so fucking close."  
  
"Do you feel nice and full sensei ? "  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"That's good. You've done very well... I should reward you. Will you let me come in you sensei ? "  
  
"Mmm yes, do it, hurry. "  
  
"Take me inside you then...Open up more and take it. Is it good ~? "  
  
"Nnn fuck yes, fuck..."  
  
"Go faster babe, Im so very close, I have to take you fast and hard. _Deep_ ~"  
  
"I can't anymore, I can't fucking take it hah hah..."  
  
"Do it sensei, _finish it_. "  
  
"Nnn ha...ha..."  
  
"...Satisfied ? "  
  
"You...you are such a fucking liar...no way you are new to this ! "  
  
"Haha you are making me blush sensei. I'm glad you felt good. _It was good for me too_ ~ "  
  
"Um...ok then bye I guess. "  
  
"Ah wait! "  
  
"What ?! "  
  
"Well...please do call me again if you may. I'd like to do this again sometime. If that's ok. With you...ahem. "  
  
"Um...eh...well...shit...WELL OK FINE YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GONNA CALL AGAIN ANYWAY HAVE A GREAT FUCKING NIGHT NOW BYE!"  
  
"Ah great that's- *tut tut tut* Haha great~"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fake "erotic line" number was given to Levi by Mike in order to mess with them both and have some fun.  
> His idea turned out great didn't it ? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Found some fun fics I had stacked from last year aaand well~
> 
> Ps: My eruris are a reversible and very naughty couple ^_^


End file.
